Admiratio Meispo, Vade
by SlightObsessionnn
Summary: One christmas, things change between Draco and Hermione. Hearts are broken, what happens in the end? M for language.


A/N: Hellooo!  
I would just like to say, i hope you enjoy this, it was just a little idea of mine. Anything you recognize is JKR's but the plot is my own :D

Please review 3

Looking at her from across the field, I saw her bushy hair wrap around her face in the wind, her face a picture as her hair whipped into her mouth, causing me to chuckle into the night, but I soon stopped myself, since when did she make me laugh?

I circled the pitch a few more times on my broom before landing. I had tried to clear my head from these bloody thoughts I was having about a certain Gryffindor. I didn't know whether it was because I was trying to change, to be a different person after the war that took place a few months back, or that I had noticed she had gotten suddenly a lot prettier during the summer, or maybe it was through the last year, but I just hadn't seen her?

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and quickly landed, putting my broom back and having a shower. I tried so hard not to think of her in there, otherwise my 'problem' of somewhat would of become unbearable to avoid. Annoyed at my body's reaction towards the Gryffindor, I dried myself off and decided to toy with her. Hopefully that should put me off the feelings I have towards her. No. It. Let's call her it, it makes it less of a person. Yep.

I spotted her walking away from Hagrids hut. I smirked as I knew this was a chance. I made my way over to her and soon caught her up, trailing behind her.

''Why are you following my Malfoy?' Hermione sighed as she turned around, but I didn't stop in time, and walked right into her. Merlin's beard.

''Watch where you're going, mudblood.'' Did I just really call her that? Clever one Draco.

Hermione frowned, ''you're still using blood prejudice after the war?'' she rolled her eyes.

I needed to make an excuse, ''old habits die hard.'' I bored my eyes into her chocolate ones, Merlin I could get lost in them. NO.

''What do you want Malfoy?'' she raised an eyebrow.

You. ''nothing.'' I shrugged.

''Then stop following me!''' she hissed, walking off.

I stopped in my tracks, she really did intrigue me. Why? It…it feels like something stops inside me when I see her. I was dealing with a mental battle inside me. I wanted to be nice to her, but thus this made me more angry at how I felt, making me want to be horrible to her. Confusing. Yes, I know.

The next day, I decided to do my charms essay in the library as the Slytherin common room was full of loud 1st years, squealing their head off and Blaise wasn't being any better, snogging someone in our year called Daphne.

Grumbling, I made my way to the back of the library to my favourite seat, when I saw it occupied by none other than Hermione herself. Now's the time to mess with her.

I smirked and sat down opposite the writing figure and tried to avoid thinking about anything other than the charms essay I was writing.

I tried to project my pretend hatred outwards, but so far I was failing. Dipping my quill into the ink, I started to write, but my hand slipped and I knocked over the ink pot, spilling it all over Hermione's work.

She finally looked up and realised it was me, ''MALFOY!'' she shouted. I could see that she was near the end of her essay. She finally realised she was in the library and closed her eyes, before whispering; ''what in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?''

''It was an accident. Oculus repairo.'' I muttered, while waving the spell incantation.

''What are you doing here?'' she sat back down, stuffing her now clean work into her bag.

''Doing what everyone else is doing.'' I shrugged, smirking. This will be fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ''I mean here, sitting opposite me, there are plenty of other places to do your work in here.'' She said bluntly.

''Well, you're in my spot so here is the next best seat.'' I gestured to the seat her bum occupied.

She raised an eyebrow, ''well, for now, im staying but In the future I will make sure I don't sit here, I wouldn't want to upset the royal Draco Malfoy.''

Is it bad I felt myself flutter when she said my name, I DO NOT LIKE THIS.

''ever the one for sarcasm, and you say my name weird.''

Hermione shrugged, ''well I wont be using it again! Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my essay.'' She got out her essay and started to write, the only noise was the scratching of the quill.

After some awkward glances between us, the shuffle of books and what not, I slammed my book shut and dumped them into my bag, storming off because I was angry at myself for dwelling on these feelings I have for a certain Gryffindor. My work was long forgotten as I wondered the halls,

''DRAKIE POO!'' came a screeching voice behind me.

I inwardly groaned as I recognised the voice to be Pansy's. I turned around and put on a fake smile.

''Pansy?'' Merlin I wish she would just leave me alone.

''Oh Drakie, I've been looking all over the castle for you. I wanted to give you your Christmas present.''

''Pansy. I told you, I didn't want one, and anyways, I didn't get you anything.'' I started to feel slightly frustrated as the girl standing in front of me.

''C'mon Draco, let me show you what is it, or rather, who it is.'' She said in her im-trying-to-be-seductive voice. She pulled on my hand.

She led me to the newly refurbished room of requirement. I begrudgingly agreed, hoping it would take my mind of certain 'things'.

As Pansy led me to the RoR and started stripping, all I could think of was Hermione. Oh I hated the fact she consumed my thoughts, my self-denial was pushing me to the limit of being able to tell myself I didn't like her, when deep down, I knew I did.

I looked down at Pansy and guilt shot through me like I was being crucioed. I needed to leave.

''Drakie, where are you going?'' she asked me as I headed towards the door.

''I was uh…I cant do this Pansy.'' I looked down.

''Why?''

''Because…'' shit, I needed to come up with an excuse, ''uh…im not in the mood.'' I gave her my 'stern' face.

''Drakie, don't say that, I _know_ you.'' She smirked.

I scratched the back of my head, ''goodbye Pansy'' I turned and went to walk away

''Stop!''

''Fucking hell.'' I whispered under my breath, I ran my hands through my hair.

''Huh?'' Pansy asked me, but by the look on her face, she didn't particularly care. She started to walk over to me slowly and winked, she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her, kissing me ferociously. Since when did she get so strong? Her hands started to roam my chest. I cursed my body's reaction to her, and gave into one of my weakness', a weakness that I hated.

I closed my eyes and dropped my bag and let my mind succumb to the woman standing parallel to me, but I pictured someone else, someone I could only wish would replace her, picturing an innocent brown curly haired Gryffindor.

Arriving back at the Slytherin common room, I felt…used. Yes, used. I wanted to feel loved, merlin never thought I would say that. Ever. With Pansy, it's just an activity, I want it to mean something, I want _her_. I scolded myself for giving in to Pansy, feeling defeated that my body gave in to such…to such things, I went and flopped on the sofa.

I sat in silence as I watched couples celebrate Christmas eve together, and here I was, Draco Malfoy, fatherless, no idea on the whereabouts of my mother, no love, no one to celebrate the festivities with, no one would wish me a merry Christmas in the morning.

No one.

I got up from my seat and went up to my slumber, tired of seeing all the making out couples. I tried to persuade myself that I wasn't bothered it was Christmas tomorrow, no, for me, it was just an ordinary cold day at Hogwarts. .

I awoke early the next morn. I sat up in my bed and dragged my hands down my face. Looking around my near empty dorm, I saw ruffled beds as the boys raced open to open their presents to get to the festivities that would take place during the day. I scanned my bed, and saw a little ruffled present at the foot of my bed.

Intrigued, I picked up the small silver wrapped box but I decided to open it at breakfast. It felt right to do that.

I took a quick shower and got dressed into a black t-shirt and loose jeans, letting my now damp hair into my face, I grabbed my present and made my way down for breakfast and present opening.

Walking into the hall, the first thing, well, person I noticed was Hermione- laughing about something with weasel, Scar head and weaselette. I scowled, why couldn't I be the one to make her laugh. I made my way over to the far end of the table, secluding myself away from the rest of my fellow Slytherins and the 'Merry christmas' '' from annoying 1st years who had the courage to come up to me.

I rested my present on the table and looked at it, I hadn't yet served myself some breakfast, only some tea, I took a sip and evaluated it, who would give me a present? WHY would they give me one? That was the question. Maybe, maybe it's a trick?

I waved my wand, saying an incantation I learn to know if there was anything suspicious about an object, but it came back with nothing. It must be fine then. I ripped open the wrapping and a little card fell out, it read;

'_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I wish…I wish you could understand, I wish…I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I know, I know you wouldn't feel the same. _

_Merry Christmas Draco,_

_Love…'_

It ended there. What. I frowned, turning it over, trying to see if it had any clues, nothing.

I undone the tape of the white box and undone the box itself, out show a miniature flying green broom that zoomed around my head, before letting out miniature fireworks. There was also a piece of paper,

'_For it to stop, say 'Finis' (end)_

_For it to carry on, say 'vade' (go) -direct translation_

_For a surprise, say: 'admriatio Meispo' (surprise myself)_

''Admriato meispo.'' I muttered, and the broom flew into the air and started looping and doing tricks, no one noticed as they were all busy with their presents.

''Finis.''

I put the present back in its box and smiled, even though the present was so small, it meant a lot. I don't know why, it just did.

Digging into my toast, I felt a pair of eyes boring burn marks into my skull, I followed the direction of the stare and saw the one pair of eyes I wanted to meet. I frowned, why is she staring at me? Don't get me wrong, I want her to, but she doesn't know this, so…why? I guess it was time to toy with her again.

I looked at her and smirked, winking. I got up from my place of rest, present in one hand, and left the hall, not looking back at the pair of eyes who I know for sure, followed me out the room, wondering what I was doing. I smiled smally to myself, I know I was, AM, internally battling this 'crush' with her, per say, but it's still fun teasing her.

Wondering the halls of this castle, pondering on my present and life's other great mysteries, I heard a squeak behind me, I turned and saw Hermione standing over a split bag and many book that were now scattered along the floor. I continued to watch as she dragged her hands down her face and bent down to pick her books when she stood still, freezing and slowly turned around to face Draco, she made her eyes like slits and started walking over to me, a let a hint of amusement show on my face.

''Why where you watching me?'' she raised an eyebrow.

''Why were you staring at me in the great hall?'' I smirked.

''don't answer my question with a question! Ive been noticing you staring at me quite a lot lately, Merlin, do I look worse than usual Malfoy?''

No, better, ''maybe'' I smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ''stop staring at me, people are starting to think things, Do you have something to tell me Malfoy?'' she crossed her arms and smirked.

Merlin she can smirk like a Malfoy.

I looked at her, debating whether to tell her or not, I decided on the later, ''what in merlins name would I have to tell you?'' I sneered.

''I don't know, but people are starting to wonder things, Ginny even thinks you have a crush on me or something, ridiculous.'' Her voice, I noticed, getting smaller as she spoke….hmm….

I froze, is it that obvious? Fuck.

I noticed she was hunched over but something in her clicked, she straightened up and peered at me,

''Goodbye Malfoy, Merry christmas'' she snapped.

I watched on, stunned at her confusing outburst. Frowning, I made my way down to the dungeons.

Arriving back at the common room, I quickly put away my present and slumped into a chair by the roaring fire. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, trying to get rid of the oncoming headache I was going to have due to the argument I had with Hermione.

I leaned back even further into my chair when I heard a small high pitched cough from in front of me. I snapped open my eyes and saw a dainty blonde figure standing in front of me, looking down.

''Um..you're Astoria right? Daphne's sister?'' I asked, not really knowing w I hat she was going to do.

She quickly nodded and sat in my lap.

''Uh…'' I trailed off, not really knowing what she was doing.

''Did you like my present?'' she batted her eyelashes.

I felt warmth flow through me, it was _Astoria_ who got me the present, Hm…I felt slightly disappointed that it wasn't Hermione who got me it.

''So you're the mystery behind my gift?''

Astoria smiled, ''did you like it?''

''Very much so.'' I looked at her, and I mean _REALLY_ looked at her, she was beautiful. She bright blonde hair in soft curls. Her crystal blue eyes lined with mascara and eyeliner and he slim body fit graciously in my lap, like it was made to fit there.

She was the total opposite of Hermione.

Astoria leaned down so she was almost in my face, I could smell her sweet perfume lingering in the air.

Maybe, maybe I should just forget about Hermione, I mean, she would never like an ex deatheater, even if she did my story. Maybe I should do the cowardice thing and give up, move on.

I eyed Astoria, she was different. If my father was still alive, he would approve of Astoria, hell, he would have been arranging a marriage. Maybe it was the best way to get rid of my feelings for Hermione, Astoria was a pretty enough girl, and she was…_nice._

She was looking at me like she had won some sort of prize? She was now only a mere centimetre away from my face but soon quickly closed the gap, her soft lips on mine. It was nice to kiss someone who felt like they actually wanted to kiss me for me, not because I was Draco Malfoy, not like Pansy's kisses, fucking wet things they were. This…this was gentle and…nice.

I responded back, but all I could think of was Hermione. I pulled back, looking-no, searching for a reason not to feel guilty when it popped into my head. Hermione didn't love me-love, fuck, I love Hermione Granger and im making out with Astoria, but Hermione doesn't love me and this, kissing Astoria, it will help me get over Hermione.

I had found my reason and pulled Astoria back in. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled back. High on adrenaline and lust, I done the wrong thing and asked if she would like to be my girlfriend, wrong I know, but still…

Obviously she said yes, but my mind still pondered over the Gryffindor.

Later that night, when you could see the stars, I went for a walk along the snowy grounds surrounded by a heating spell. I found a small bench on the far side of the grounds, I knew the feast was going on so I knew I wouldn't run into anyone.

Going over the occurring events of the day, it was a strange Christmas day, but it was better than the previous one. Nothing ruins Christmas day like the dark lord moaning that Nagini didn't get Harry Potter.

I got a wonderful present, had a weird encounter with Hermione, realised I loved her, but gained a girlfriend who was someone else. Merlin what had I got myself into?

I dragged my hands down my face and looked up into the night sky. The moonlight was reflecting off the snow, little glimmers coming off the snow made it look like it was dancing. I carried on looking up at the night sky until I heard a rustling from the pathway that was amongst the bushes and brush. I peered into the brush and saw a mop of hair and immediately knew who it was. I inwardly groaned, just what I needed, the desired person who I could never have.

She tumbled out of the mix of branches and into the pathway in front of me. She looked up and saw me watching her, her face showed no emotion, yet, something in her eyes changed, the whole atmosphere changed.

''I'll just…I'll just go.'' She gave me a small smile and when to turn around.

Truthfully, I didn't want her to leave, ''Granger, you took all the time to get here. Sit down, I don't bite.'' I nodded towards the other end of the bench. She eyed me suspiciously before taking a seat.

We sat in awkward silence for about ten minutes before I started to notice she was shivering. Sighing, I stretched my magic and extended the heat spell so it engulfed her in heat. When I heard a squeak form her, I knew she was warm.

''Thankyou.'' I heard her say.

I looked at her and nodded, trying to tear myself away from her eyes, I looked back up at the castle.

''You never answered my question.'' Hermione said.

I closed my eyes, ''you intrigue me.'' Was all I said, hoping she would drop it.

''Oh.'' Was all she replied, she sounded confused.

Of course she would be, I've been bloody staring at her for 2 months now.

I braved a look at her, it taking all my effort not to kiss her there and then, but I couldn't, I was with Astoria now. I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts in my head.

''I intrigue you? How?''

Why does she have to question everything?

''Yes, you do. I don't know how or why,'' slight lie, ''but you do and I hate it.'' Another lie again, fucking hell Draco, clever. I frowned, boring my eyes into hers, ''I can't read you, I can't figure you out at all.''

She frowned, I finally realised that somehow, we had shuffled closer together, we seemed to both occupy the middle of the bench.

She looked down at the snow, who bloody stares at snow for that long?

''Do you hate me?'' Hermione whispered.

I thought about it, ''no, I answered truthfully. ''Do you Hermione…I mean, hate me?''

She looked up at me wide-eyed at the use of her name, ''no.'' was all she said.

It's better than 'yes.'

What in merlin's beard do we do know? I looked out over the field and noticed it had started to snow again.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Hermione said, not really asking.

I looked down at her, studying her dainty face, ''yes, beautiful.'' Was all I managed to say. She turned her head and caught eye contact with me.

I quickly averted my gaze and turned away, trying to chance the subject,

''so why aren't you with Potter or Weasel?''

Hermione sighed, ''honestly?''

I nodded, still refusing to look at her.

''Harry is too loved up with Ginny at the moment, but I don't really mind. They had to spend nearly a year without each other, and Ron…Ron'' she sighed, ''ever since we kissed at the battle.'' At this point my insides churned, ''I don't know if I feel the same anymore.'' She let her head drop.

Coldly, I turned to her, ''go with what your heart says.'' Merlin when I did I get so mushy? I screwed up my face.

Hermione sighed, ''the thing is Mal-Draco, I don't know what I says anymore. It feels ripped into two. A bit for Ron, and a-'' she stopped herself.

WHAT! NO HERMIONE DONE LEAVE IT THERE. A BIT FOR WHO?

''And the other?'' I tried to sound disinterested. I ran my fingers through my hair-causally.

''A bit for-..'' but she was cut off by a stumbling Astoria.

I pulled back my magic from Hermione, causing her to be horribly cold again. Im so sorry Hermione.

From my prevential vision, I could see her look up me, her face hurt and confused- she started to shiver again.

''C'mon Draco, you missed the feast!'' she pulled my hand but when I didn't get up, and planted herself on my lap. I heard a small gasp from the Gryffindor beside me and automatically felt deflated.

''Give me one second Astoria, please.'' I couldn't be rude to her.

''Okay, don't be long, the Mudblood might contaminate you.'' She sneered at Hermione before pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away quickly and told her to go ahead.

I turned back to a now violently shivering Hermione, I couldn't tell if her cheeks were red from the cold or with emotion.

''I have to go.'' The air felt thick and stuffy.

Hermione sniffed, rubbing her eyes, she stood up.

''I'll tell Ron my decision that I'll be with him.'' She told me coldly before turning away. As she started to walk down the path, I heard her mutter something about green and present. I brushed it off and watched her leave, my first civilised conversation with her ended badly because of me. I went up to a tree and slammed my fist into it, resulting in a blanket of snow falling on top of me, breaking my warmth spell. I stormed off back into the castle, freezing cold and emotionally drained.

The rest of the year flew by, Hermione and myself hadn't spoken since that Christmas night . Before I knew it, the days turned into months, and the months turned into years and before I knew it, it was 18 years since I left Hogwarts. I eventually fell in love with Astoria and we had wed when I was twenty four. I had become a healer and helped many people. I felt good about myself now, I knew I was a better person.

Of course, over the years I kept tabs on Hermione.

At Hogwarts,, she got with Ron and eventually married him, having three kids with him. Every time i read about her, I feel a twinge somewhere deep down, but I always reminded myself that I had Astoria and then soon came my son, Scorpius. When Astoria fell pregnant, I was apprehensive, I was worried I would become like my father and teach him the wrong things but he soon turned out well, I must say, we did do a good job. He's turned out well for an 11 year old, he does have the Malfoy charm and looks. Obviously he received his Hogwarts letter and I do hope he gets sorted in Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind if he got sorted into Gryffindor.

Climbing down from the loft with my old trunk, I remembered how I never unpacked it properly. Shutting the loft door, I took my trunk to the spare blue room and clicked it open on the floor. Lifting the lid, I coughed as some of the dust flew into the air.

In the trunk was some old school robes, and old DADA book. I threw them into the bin, not wanting to remember some of the things to do with that book.

My fingers brushed my faded dark mark slightly, before digging in again. I started to rummage through some of the old rubbish when I hit the bottom. My hand grasped two small boxed. I pulled them out and studied them. A cardboard box and a wrapped up present.

I opened up the cardboard one and out flew a green brook stick, along with a piece of paper with spells on it A smile grew on my face as I remembered it was the first present I received off my wife. I put it down and inspected the other present, how comes I never noticed it before? I tore off the paper and inside was a mini silver snake. I frowned, who would get me this? I looked down in my crossed lap and saw a little card had fell out, I opened it, and it read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you like the snake._

_Love,_

_A.G'_

A.G? who is A.G?, wait, Astoria! I looked down at the two presents, so if the snake is from her, who got me the flying broomstick? I carried on thinking about it, until a conversation popped into my mind. It was the last time we spoke, something about 'green' and 'present.'. It was Hermione!

I mentally scolded myself, my relationship started on a false truth. Hermione did like me back.

NO

I need to forget about that. I have been married to Astoria for a very long time, I doubt I would ever see Hermione again, so there is no need to ponder over it. Shaking my head, I stuffed the two presents into into the cupboard and the rest of the rubbish into the bin.

…

We had decided to apparate and side apparate Scorpius to the station.

''C'mon Scorpius, we have to run through the wall.''

Scorpius looked up at me, ''really dad? Im scared.''

I smiled and crouched down, ''its fine, honestly. I'll go first and then you and your mother follow behind me, okay?'' I smiled at him.

He nodded, and I pulled back the trolley and started to run, speeding up as I neared the wall. I soon hit through the magical barrier and was met by the sound of a steam engine and the familiar sounds and smells that took me back to when I was a young boy.

I turned around and saw Scorpius run through with his mother. I laughed a little as I noticed he had gelled his hair back, much to similar to how mine looked in first year. Merlins beard, what a mistake that was.

I lead my family to an empty space next to the train, we still have five minutes. I turned to my still son,

''Scorpius, is everything okay?'' I frowned, kneeling so I was his height.

He turned his head around, ''who's that?'' I looked over my son's shoulder and followed his gaze, I saw the Potter's and the Weasleys, including Hermione.

Hermione, Merlin's beard.

I turned back to my son, ''which family?''

''The red heads. Whos the girl standing by the brown haired lady?''

I looked over and saw their daughter, ''I think her name is Rose, why do you ask?''

Scorpius shrugged, ''no reason.''

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at my son,

'Scorpius, she will be a smart one if she's anything like her mothers. If she is, you go for it.'' I whispered, not wanting Astoria to hear.

He nodded and hugged me. Merlin I will miss him. I gave him a wink as he said goodbye to Astoria and climbed on the train. Potter saw me and waved, nodding back, I tried to avoid looking at Hermione.

Waving to Scorpius as the train started to leave the station, I felt Astoria lean in towards me,

''keep smiling, im going to tell you something.''

I nodded ever so slightly so she could carry on,

''I slept with Blaise.''

Heartbreak.

I winced slightly but kept on smiling for my son, until the train turned. I turned to her, I asked her coldly,

''when?'' I spoke through gritted teeth.

''Truthfully?'' I nodded, ''it started at christmas.''

Anger flooded through me, ''it's not over?'' I glared at her.

She shook her head.

''Goodbye Astoria.'' I turned away, looking back at Hermione. My heart broke, she was laughing about something with Ron.

That could have been me if I had been less cowardly. I apparated back to the manor. Anger grew inside and explode like a bomb.

I screamed, chucking photo's across the room, I pushed the spirit cupboard over, that's all I remember, as I blacked out.

Fluttering my eyes open as the light streamed through the windows, I groaned. I sat up and looked around the bedroom was completely smashed. Clutching my head, I stood up, knowing what I had to do.

I flicked my wand and packd my clothes in my suitcase and sent it to the door. The next thing, I went into the spare room and fished out Hermione's present, tucking it into my pockets,

I went into the kitchen and accio-ed some paper and a quill, and wrote to Astoria:

'Im filing for divorce Scorpius will stay with me.

I don't want to associate him with liars and cheaters.

I don't care what you do with the house, keep it, sell it I don't give a shit.

Just leave me alone,

YOU'RE CUT OFF.'

I put it down and to muggle London, Astoria always hated it, but I didn't see a problem with it. I stumbled around the streets until I found, a decent muggle hotel and checked in. I placed my disguised eagle owl by the window. There was one thing I wanted to do before everything else, I grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to write:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Didn't your mother ever tell you that when a boy is nasty to you, they like you?_

_From the Slytherin who wished he had more Gryffindor Courage._

I folded it and went over to Bertie and attached it to his leg, telling him the person of delivery.

It was another half an hour before I got a reply, it read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I knew, all along. I was going to tell you but that night, you broke my heart. _

_I loved you, I might of now if the situation was different, if one of just told the others._

_Im sorry about Astoria, but I love Ron and I would never do anything to hurt him._

_From the lion who loved the snake._

FUCKING HELL.

I grabbed another piece and started to write,

_Dear cowardly lion,_

_Can we meet?_

_From,_

_D.M._

I sent it back and this time, the reply was quicker,

_Dear Draco,_

_I am afraid I have to decline._

_It would do us both no justice._

_I do apologise._

_I hope you have a good life Draco,_

_All the best in what you do, have good health._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Weasley._

I slumped down on my bed, re-reading the letter. I didn't know what to do. What do I do with my life? But for now, I decided to watch the broom stick fly around my room, over and over again.

'_admriatio Meispo. Vade.'_


End file.
